Rude Awakenigns
by DarthSylar
Summary: She said that things had changed. But I could never have imagined this. Alternate Ending S to Portal, series of Oneshots.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar in no way own the any rights of the video game- "Portal", its characters, locations or any other affiliated materials. I do own the concept for the story.**_

**Rude Awakenings: Prologue**

She…It said that things were different. That things had changed since I had entered the enrichment center. When that was, was as just as large a mystery as to where I was going. I rose to the ground surrounded by dust and shrouded in darkness. My eyes tried to adjust, my hands wiping away specks of dust from my hair and eyes. I saw that had been trapped once more by that woman, even in death. I looked through this debris and dross that had once been my prison, my only home. At least in memory.

Apprehension gripped me as I attempted to push pass the scraps of girders and slogging through crumbling concrete. I came to an impassible object with only a small opening for only a glimpse of the remaining roof. I check around but couldn't find a passable route.

Just then it hit me. I still had my, lack of a better word, Portal Gun. I sent a blue portal to the ceiling and shot the orange opening in the debris and walked through and fell down. I saw that beyond me was a large piece of debris and I began to dig myself out of this quagmire. As I shifted through the rubble, brick by brick, inching closer to a sign of hope. I thought about those words GLADOS had said. How so many times she had lied to me. How can I trust what she says about the outside world. But my lack of memories from this world just adds credibility to her.

It has been an insane time in this place. One thing that I know once I get out of this junk heap is that I doubt anything will ever surprise me, Thinking with Portals is all I got and hopefully all I'll need. I have gone through tests that test your grip on reality, seen sentry turrets with personality, Psycho A.I, death traps, dubious promises of cake upon escape. Hell I even grew attached to an oversized box. One other thing I know, I'm need a whole lot of therapy.

I had worked my way to a small crawl space. I got down on all fours, crawling under broken steel on floor of shattered glass. At the end of the tunnel I saw a light, flickering behind a piece of steel. I grabbed it with the device and moved it out of my. I closed my eyes from the glare but also desiring to save the excitement of staring down this brave new world. I crawled up and stood and opened my eyes.

She said that things had changed. But I could never have imagined this.


	2. That's NO Freaking!

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar in no way own the any rights of the video game- "Portal", its characters, locations or any other affiliated materials. I do own the concept for the story.**_

**Rude Awakenings: Cried Out and Silenced**

I walked out into the twilight of this alien world to see sights that baffled me beyond what I had ever seen.

I was in the middle of a city but here there were vehicles resembling cars floating in the sky and many people and other beings walking through the streets in what looks to be futuristic jumpsuits. Most of them were clad in every color in the spectrum so my orange jumpsuit shouldn't be too inconspicuous.

I walked, mouth a gape, staring into sky as the many vehicles whizzed through the air at dizzying speed. I was so captivated that stumbled over a small object knocking it over as a tripped. I got up and used the portal gun to stand the little thing back up. It was small cylindrical device that rolled on three treads and had a 'head' that circled round and round.

"Hey!" a man shouted, "You busted my astromech!" He stormed over too me. And began to yell straight into my face. "Do you know how much I had to pay one of these units. I need it for my cargo run in an hour!"

"Now I don't think this had to be a problem sir."

"Well the droid shop is down the block, just pay me and I'll let you be."

"Sure thing." I search furiously on my person for anything that felt like money. I found a fill paper bills with fives and ones labeled on them along with peoples faces. I handed the man the bills who looked confusedly at them, scattered them to the wind and shouted.

"What the hell was that paper. Now if you don't fork over some credit chips." He pulls out an odd looking pistol like weapon. "..Things will get messy." This was all the warning I needed. I wiped out my portal gun and made him look down the barrel. He obviously didn't know what the hell this was but it scared the crap out him, I could see it in his eyes. "What da hell is that thing, some kind blaster rifle."

"Uh…Yeah. Now I suggest you drop your weapon before I blast you with this here blaster rifle." I bluffed, no way in hell am I dying after going through all that crap in the enrichment center.

"All right. I'll leave, just put just lower the rifle."

"That's more like it." Okay as soon as he drops the gun I'll port out and-

"You there what's going." A large group of men in white armor shouted

"Shit" I whispered under my breath. I launched a portal to the side of a nearby building that let out on to the roof of another. I then launch another right under me and in a flash I'm on the roof several miles above those armored goons.

So lets slow this down. I leave the enrichment center and I see a world of little robot things and a squad of armored troopers. Man this is getting up to a bad start. I have been out barely and hour and so far I am still being gunned at by enemies in white.

Just then the sun was eclipsed by the moon. A remarkably clear eclipse so clear that I could practically see the moon. My vague memories of the outside world tell me that the moon should not be this close. I was not the only one who thought this was odd. All the people were gathering in the streets, staring at the strange moon.

Suddenly four green beams converged and this powerful beam was unleashed. That's when said.

"That's no freaking moon!"

_**This is how it is going to go. Chell is going to wake up in different sci-fi environments and scenes. I have quite a few ideas. But I am open to any suggestions. **_


	3. Yatta

_Disclaimer: I DarthSylar in no way own the any rights of the video game- "Portal", its characters, locations or any other affiliated materials. I do own the concept for the story._

_**Chell, New York City, New York**_

**I emerge from out of a the New York Subway system, to see the big apple. I fall to my knees and shout out.**

"**I did it, I'm Back!" The people walk past me. From out of the crowd came another shout.**

"**Shut up ya crazies."**

**I rise up to my feet and just think to myself how great this is. I'm back in civilization and I'm free of the Enrichment Center. I have no idea where the enrichment center was but apparently near the subway. But I just left and never looked back. I see a bus with odd writing on it.**

_**Chapter Three: Yatta!**_

It didn't seem to strike any one as odd so I just shrugged it off. 

My first objective was to get an Idea of where am I and what is the year. I have no idea how long I've been there and now I just want to put what few pieces I have together. I come to an empty newspaper stand. I look at the headlines. Nathan Pertrelli wins the position of Congressmen. Some old woman was stabbed to death by her son. The date November 8th 2006. That doesn't help me but at least I have a reference piece here. 

I tired man slumps behind the stand, panting and sweating. He says

"What," He gasps for breath. "is this city coming too…crazy japs steal goddamn comic books and through…meaningless money at ya…I tell you were starting some weird shit here…At first it would be knew an interesting… Like able characters with interesting situation and…connections and development. Then it comes back but not as good... With new and interesting characters but lacking the time to flush out an a good story…And finally it become a vastly disappointing fiasco…of poorly designed plot lines and then a genocide of perfectly good characters…in order to preserve a now defunct status quo."

I was too busy to listen to the this man rant about an annoying television show or whatever da hell he is yammering on about. What caught my eye was a comic book. 10th Wonders number three. On the cover was me holding my portal gun standing in front of GLADOS. In it were the final part of time in the enrichment center. My battle with Glados and my making my way through the wreckage leading to a splash page of me entering a bright light. Beneath it on the rack was the next issue. On its cover was me shouting in the middle of Times Square. I read up to find that it is a word for word description of my day so far. Including that weird bus that serves as the title for this issue. I flip to the back and find the author Issac Mendez. When suddenly I here!

"Do I have give the 'this is not a library' speech or are going to run." Weighing my options I make a split second decision and use the portal gun to shoot a blue portal at a far off building and the shoot the orange one underneath me and in an instant I'm ghost. 

I find the address and scope the inside. I see a group of cops interrogating a Japanese man who and a body on a stretcher and a pool of blood. It turns out Takezo Kensei there had killed my prophet. In the pool of blood I see two officers with tazers sneaking up from behind but luckily I had used a blue portal outside this building and I just used an orange portal to make my quick escape. 

I stand on a roof top with a ton of pigeons. I mean no one must tend these things because their shit is all over. I'm stuck in New York City. I have no mystery comic books to guide my plot line. Things can't get any worst. Suddenly a huge explosion is felt. A huge cloud of debris heads straight towards me. I look down at the ground an say.

"I had to ask!"

_**I Do Not Own Heroes or is Affiliated Properties. **_


End file.
